


Too Pretty to be Human

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Summary: Starring Jared Padalecki as the normal guy, Jensen Ackles as the guy who is too pretty to be human and Christian Kane as the voice of caution…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A short story, written for a friend's birthday...

It wasn’t just the eyes, the hazel eyes that darkened from green to the brightest of emerald at whim, the eyes that seemed to see inside you, seemed to know you. Jared had spent hours contemplating those eyes, seeing them change colour with mood, watching the pupils dilate as he fucked Jensen into the mattress, watching them soften when fucking turned to making love and the love just shone from them. It was an addiction.

 

It wasn’t just the eyebrows, styled just so, with the unnerving ability to quirk at will, communicating the whole gamut of emotions from despair to disdain, passion to fury. Jared often tried to get Jensen to move his eyebrows in that famous one-sided twitchy way he had, by making Jensen laugh, making sarcastic comments, and then losing sight of the eyebrows as he focused on the eyes. It was an addiction.

 

It wasn’t just the lashes, long and full and lying on freckled skin that tasted of sin. Jared would pick loose lashes from Jensen’s face, offering them to his lover to blow away, offering Jensen the chance to wish, watching lashes close like curtains on his green eyes as Jensen concentrated on the best wish he could make. Jared often wondered what Jensen wished. It was an addiction.

 

It wasn’t just the hair, styled short for Dean, kind of spiky and swirly, dark blonde verging on brown. It was too short to really get hold of, but long enough to fall into wispy short bangs on a line free forehead if left untouched. Jared had tried to hold on to Jensen’s hair mid blowjob, had run fingers through it until every trace of product had gone. It was an addiction.

 

It wasn’t just the lips, those freaking gorgeous soft smooth kissable lips that could thin in annoyance or plump out in sex mode at the flick of an internal switch. Jared had kissed them. A lot. It was an addiction.

 

It wasn’t just the legs, kind of bowed and hella sexy, attached to the tightest ass that Jared had ever seen, in or out of clothes. Jared could just stare at Jensen in Dean’s jeans, imagining what lay beneath the hard denim and fantasising it was his hands and not his eyes that followed Jensen’s every move. It was an addiction.

 

It was all these things. The eyes, the hair, the legs, the lashes… jeez… the lips. It was enough to drive a man to drink, or in Jared’s case, sleep. Sleep is what Jared did when he was on sensory overload, when everything got too much, which inevitably happened after mind blowing sex with Jensen.

 

It was almost as if his body needed to shut down to process the beauty, the sheer awesome gorgeousness that was Jensen, the perfection of their lovemaking, the energy and power that built between them. So he slept, and dreamed. Dreams of Jensen in white, lifting Jared like he was nothing, making love to him like it was their first time, whispering strange words in his ear. Like a traveler from a distant land speaking with the language of souls.

 

An alien in a dance with him; that must be it, in his dream it all made sense, Jensen was too pretty, too perfect to be human, he must be from another world, come to earth just to sleep with Jared Tristan Padalecki. The dreams changed, settled a bit, the images slower, and the knife-edge of orgasm in his head built as images flooded his mind from the day, Jensen around him and in him. In his dream Jensen touched him; placed a soft hand on Jared's heart, still whispering words that meant nothing, symbols appearing on Jared’s skin burning and then like ice, and Jared lost it, hot and wet in his dream, the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

 

It sent him bolt upright in bed and he even checked to see that he actually hadn’t reverted to his teenage years and had a wet dream. He sighed, no, nothing, and rolled to look at his sleeping lover, as perfect in sleep as he was when he was awake, touching soft skin and wondering at how he had managed to have perfection in his bed. Alien. Smiling ruefully he lay back down, and in seconds was asleep again, all thoughts of Jensen being too pretty to be human fleeing his head.

 

“Ackles…” Jensen’s eyes flew open, intense green light shining from them, filling the room with a green glow. He focused the energy, irritated that it was escaping his body, and irritated that Kane chose that moment to contact him.

 

“What?” the words in his head snapped with irritability, he may not need to sleep physically, but to lie next to Jared with uninterrupted thoughts was a very nice feeling, and one that Kane should remember not to interrupt in the future.

 

“Are you dream walking with X7767?” Kane’s voice was clear and had an edge of exasperation.

 

“And if I am?” OK, so he knew he sounded petulant, but come on, the chance to dream walk in Jared’s fertile mind was a chance no visitor to the blue planet should turn down.

 

”If you are, they _will_ find out, and _you_ will be on the next transport home. You know how close you came to that when you did that stupid single tear stunt.”

 

“Humans can do that too,” Jensen protested, the green in his eyes intensifying with his character defence.

 

“Name one.” Kane retorted, it was a rhetorical question; they had had this discussion in stasis a million times. “Jensen, you are a baby, seventy three years is too young to be defying the courts, I’m just keeping an eye on you.”

 

“Who died and put you in charge? And I’m seventy five asshole” Jensen snarked.

 

“Ackles, I mean it, just stick to the physical sex, don’t go all hyperbrain on Padacocky’s ass, cos, you know humans can’t take it.”

 

Jensen grumbled and shut the temporal connection, blinking as the green softened in his eyes, and he gave an all too human sigh. Wriggling to find a warm position in which to pretend to sleep, Jared turning to cuddle in, a hand sliding to lie flat on Jensen’s chest. Jensen heard him mumbling in his sleep, and smiled the human smile he had perfected on the holoscreen, the smile that was so natural to him now whenever he was in twenty feet of Jared.

 

“Too pretty to be human,” Jared mumbled, pushing his face into the space between Jensen’s shoulder and ear, his breath warm against Jensen’s regulated, core temperature driven, synthetic skin.

 

Maybe Jensen had been pushing it, maybe Kane was right. Maybe he should back off with the whole dream walking thing, as intoxicating as it was. It was only... well if he pushed it too far then Jared may suspect. But it was only Jared, he could trust Jared....

 

After all, no one else suspected he was too pretty to be human.

 

Did they?

 

 

THE END


End file.
